valvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Elomi
Named for the unusual color of her eyes, Elomi is the reincarnation of the Great Dragon. History The day after the Great Dragon disappeared due to Melekar's poisonous magic, a meteorological anomaly occurred. Great clouds covered the sky at midnight, unleashing a blizzard and cold front across the entire land; then the three suns dawned, burning hotter than usual, scorching the land, and creating blinding dust storms; flood rains and lightning storms followed, going on well into the night. In the midst of a hurricane coming in off the Northwestern shore of Ooruna, an elderly dryad pair battled against flames that threatened to destroy their trees and crops. They heard what sounded like the cry of a baby dragon, but not bright and filled with life as most dragonlings were. Her cries were afraid. The couple agreed the should leave the crops and go after the sound, fearing that the dragonlings cries were a sign that it was injured even though no flames could harm a dragon's hide. The rains had lessened the fires a bit, so the dryads could walk among the charred trees with little fear. Among burned logs and the embers of life, now beginning to be flooded by the hurricane rains, they found not a dragonling, but a baby girl. They took the girl home and named her Elomi, meaning bright, vowing to raise her as their own. As she grew, the couple realized that the girl was no ordinary faerie. In fact, they wondered if she was a faerie at all. Not only did Elomi look nothing like ordinary faeries, in fact resembling a strange looking elf, she also had unbelievable powers. Elomi was raised happy among her family, though she did have to work. She hunted for meat for their family and as fertilizer for he crops. She was the best hunter in the village, because of the powers she was born with but had to hide. One day, Lord Danali's cyborg soldiers appeared in their village, saying that they were looking for someone. At first, Elomi didn't notice the description the soldiers were giving out, but then getting bored and curious after her time in the village she decided to eavesdrop and discovered the soldiers were looking for her. As she tries to flee, she bumps into Dewin, a sour old hermit. Elomi halts him, and fearfully explains that soldiers of Danali are looking for her. Something in the old man changes, becomes ancient and wise rather than old and bitter. He sends Elomi away, tells her to travel the path of the third sun to get to Vetur, that she should avoid Raaj-dran and travel through Nasana instead. Elomi tries to question the hermit, but he tells her not to be naive. No faerie has her powers, and because of this Melekar wants her. More than that, he fears her. She must leave, if she doesn't he will take her and slaughter not just her guardians but the villagers as well. Elomi knows he isn't wrong, Melekar had killed and destroyed for far less. Before she leaves, Dewin gives her a map of Valvana and a necklace imbued with a very powerful glamour. Only the machines might sense something off about her. She leaves, traveling south until she comes to (looses her map) Once in Nasana, Elomi finds a small village and watches it, finding out that the guards and the metal dragon that guards the village leave at nightfall. She decides to wait on the outskirts until nightfall when she could steal a map from one of the guard. As she waits outside the city on the second day, the notices a young cervitaur with the lower half of a reindeer practicing archery. Eventually the soldiers return from morning, and they harass the young soldier. This angers Elomi. As the cervitaur leaves the village, redfaced, she follows. They come to a small clearing and the cervitaur begins practicing once again. He smells Elomi and the girl reveals herself, commenting on his bow. Elomi fashions Sertok a new bow and a set of arrows, then sends him back to the camp. He proves himself to the soldiers, and as a favor to Elomi stands guard while she steals a map of Valvana. Succeeds and gets ready to leave again, but Sertok warns her of the soldiers. If they catch her out at night, they'll think she has something to do with the girl the Emperor is looking for. Then Elomi reveals herself to Sertok and leaves. She didn't make far before the soldiers found her. A metal dragon leaps at her from within the shadows, and she is brought to a guard outpost about a day away from the Hunter's Den. As they wait for soldiers from the Den to retrieve her, the Children attack and free her. Elomi reunites with Sertok and meets Prince Runain who led the attack despite his father's wishes. She is escorted away from Nasana and to Vetur. Then, she is taken to the Valley of Suns and the great city Nidavellir, where she reunites with Dewan and meets Queen Rasha, who helped Runain stage the attack, and learns that Winter is preparing for war. She holds council with King Hugstari, who is angry with his son, Merlin, and the Queen of Summer for acting outside his commands. Hugstari leaves Elomi in Dewan and Runain's care, and tasks them with training the girl and finding out what she can do. On the first day of her training, not only do both monarchs show up to watch, but many other inhabitants gather around. The metal army arrives at the Valley of Suns within a week, and they learn that King Aquila has joined Lord Danali and Emperor Melekar in the attack. The armies clash, and Elomi fights valiantly, destroying the Emperor's war machines alongside Sertok and Runain. She fights with Queen Rasha and King Hugstar to kill King Aquila and send Danali retreating. Then the Emperor arrives, and King Hugstari is slain. Elomi has no choice but to retreat with Merlin, Queen Rasha, Sertok, and New King Runain. They board a ship and sail to Mavera. Appearance Elomi is a beautiful girl. At first glance, she resembles a Summer elf with her deep brown skin and powerful, gracefully athletic build, but that is where the resemblance stops. One of the first things people notice about her were her eyes, bright and multicolored like an opal. Then there are the brilliant gold freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Elomi's hair is long and kept in tight black braids. Powers Even as a child, it was abundantly clear that Elomi was an unusual faerie. She exhibited power over the sunlight the first time he noticed his caretakers use their abilities. Most Summer faeries can't manipulate their powers with that kind of skill until they reach maturity. But the girl had other powers as well, powers that other faeries didn't. She could read thoughts, predict the future, tell when another faerie was lying, and by the time she was deemed an adult she could move objects with her willpower. As the reincarnation of the Great Dragon, Elomi would later come to exhibit more powers, powers that other faeries DID in fact have. Elomi would have the powers of all four seasons, and use them to an even greater degree. * Winter--Power over winds, capable of summoning tornadoes and later hurricanes all on her own. Power over ice, to an even grander degree than the Royals. * Spring--Power over plant life, capable of bringing a tree to full maturity in hours and summoning great vines and roots from the earth. Camouflaging * Summer--Power over sunlight and solar energy, heightening his physical speed and even creating armor made of pure solar energy. * Autumn--Manipulation of animals minds, with the ability to take control of multiple animals at a time as well as mutate them to various degrees like changing their size.